Catalyst
by Hailey Bell
Summary: A new girl arrives at BHH and takes an interest in Lucas. The behavior of the students is because of the wormhole...or is it someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Catalyst

I think this is stupid! I love this show and have been watching it for a long time...sorta...but anyway I am just really bored and decided to write a story for this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for Catalystic Caitlin...

* * *

Chapter One

"A substance, usually used in small amounts relative to the reactants, that modifies and increases the rate of a reaction without being consumed in the process, is called what?" Professor Zachary asked his science class. They all looked blankly around the room until Marshall's hand raised very slowly.

"Is it a catalyst?" He answered his teacher in the form of a question, unsure is he was right.

"Yes Mr. Wheeler, it is a catalyst. That is one of its two definitions, the other is when something precipitates a process or event and isn't involved in or changed by the consequences." Corrine and Josie wrote down Professor Zachary's every word, while others around them doodled on their sheets of paper. "If all of you would watch as I pour this beaker of chilled..." Professor Zachary was stopped by the knock at his classroom door. Principal Durst opened it and let herself in.

"Forgive me Professor, but you have a new student. Her name is Caitlin Foster, she just transferred her from Saint Eleanor's Prepatory. Come on in Caitlin." Principal Durst called out to a girl in the hall. All the students were curious to see what she was like, and the room went silent when a beautiful brunette girl walked through the science lab door. Her wavy locks were pulled back into a tight bun, she had her bangs swept to one side of her face, framing her dark blue eyes. She was already in a school uniform, a long sleeve light blue shirt with a black vest over it, and knee high stockings to make her legs look much longer. Everyone was looking her up and down, she looked so proper, from her polished black pumps to her shoulder tied black sweater.

"Of course, Caitlin you can have a seat there next to Corrine." Professor Zachary pointed to the empty seat. Corrine moved some of her things over to make more room for Caitlin.

"Thank you Professor..." Caitlin held out her hand as a last minute introduction. He shook her hand, impressed by her manners.

"Professor Zachary." He told her. She released his hand and walked to the seat he had assigned her. As she moved down the aisles of desks, there was a low rumble as the students talked about their new classmate. Caitlin's composure never changed though, she kept her perfect posture: head straight ahead, shoulder's rounded, back straight. She set the few books she had down as she took her seat. She got her notebook and pen from below her books, and began to write down what notes were written on the black board. Corrine couldn't help but notice her impeccable posture, straight back with her shoulder rounded. As she glanced at her quickly again with her peripheral vision, Corrine had to make the adjustments to mirror Caitlin's demeanor.

"She's amazing." Professor Zachary whispered to Principal Durst in the doorway. They were both transfixed with Caitlin's presence.

"I know, I wish we had thousands like her. It would make life a lot easier." She whispered back to him as she exited to room.

"Okay, now if I could get your attention back to the experiment. Watch as I pour this chilled liquid into another beaker filled with..."

It was after class, and time for lunch as the bell rang releasing the students. Caitlin gathered her things while everyone rushed out of the room. Josie looked at her and tilted her head for Corrine to invite her to join them. Rolling her eyes Corrine spoke up.

"Um...Caitlin," Corrine was unsure how she was going to do this. Caitlin was a little intimidating to her. "Hi, I'm Corrine. I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with my friends and I. We know how hard it is making new friends in the middle of a school year, so you can just join us if you'd like." Corrine offered.

"That's so nice of you guys. I was afraid that I was going to have to eat lunch in my room. Thanks for sparing me that humiliation." Caitlin walked, with Corrine, towards the other's waiting at the door.

"Caitlin, this is Josie, Marshall, Lucas, and Vaughn." Corrine introduced them to Caitlin. She pointed in their direction as she called their names. Caitlin said hello, and they all walked down to the cafeteria together.

"So, you came from an all girls school, I bet that was a drag." Josie said once everyone was seated at their normal table. Caitlin was situated in between Josie and Corrine, but across from Lucas.

"Yeah it was a little nerve racking sometimes. I was only there two months though. I hated it. The boarding school before that was a lot nicer. They had great sports teams, all of them went to the district finals." Caitlin gushed about her old schools. Lucas found himself drown to her, it was like he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"How many have you been to?" Josie asked wondering if Caitlin had the same habit as herself. She had moved from boarding school to boarding school several times.

"Um...I'll say about six. This would be my seventh one. I'm not sure how long I'll last here, though. It's nice, but they always are at first." Caitlin said. She let out a soft, low sigh. Her eyes caught Lucas's for a brief moment, but he turned to face Marshall when he started to talk.

"Well, you already have friends, so I think you'll make it here. Unless you get creeped out easily. Then you should really find new people to eat lunch with." Corrine's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe he had said that.

"I think what my friend here is trying to say, is that we are all in the science club, and sometimes things get a little weird." Lucas explained for his best friend. Caitlin eyed them both suspiciously.

"That's great, I love science. I wanted to be in a club, but I never joined thinking that I'd just leave again. Maybe this time I'll get to go with you guys." Caitlin was so excited that she was actually making friends and getting involved.

"That's cool, now it's an even number. Lucas doesn't have to get stuck with Z all the time now." Vaughn joked. Lucas make a face that showed her didn't think it was funny, but everyone at the table laughed. Even Caitlin let out a small laugh, just because of the embarrassed look on his face.

The rest of the day went by easily now that Caitlin had people to talk to. They all got along really well. She never had friends like this at her old schools, she had to keep telling herself that it wouldn't last for long. The last time she forgot that she ended up hurt and alone. She had a job to do, which was the only reason she moved around so much, to keep people happy. And he needed her help, or so she thought.

"So that was it, the tour of Blake Holsey High. Not much, but if you ever get lost, just find one of us." Lucas concluded his tour outside his room, where they had started. He had volunteered to show her around while the others went and did their own thing. He didn't mind, he like Caitlin, and this gave them the time to get to know each other a little better.

"I have a question, why is the sign in the front marked Black Hole High?" Caitlin had noticed this feature while they were out walking earlier. He didn't know what to do. Could he trust her with the secret of the black hole, or was she even going to believe him if he did tell her?

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you sometime." He said shyly. Caitlin was intimidating at times, much to his surprise, she was a lot like Josie.

"Do you mind if I borrow some of you notes? I really need to catch up in some classes." Caitlin felt stupid for trying such a childish why to stay longer, but she was really enjoying having Lucas around.

"Sure, come in and I'll get them for you." Lucas opened to door to the room he and Marshall shared. As soon as they were both in, he closed the door and wished he'd listened to Marshall when he'd said to clean up last weekend.

"They're over here." Lucas picked up some spirals off his desk. Caitlin took them out of his hand, brushing her fingers against his as she did so.

"Thanks again for showing me around. I know you must have been upset about not hanging out with your friends."

"No, they usually pair off anyway and leave me alone in my room. At least this time I got to ditch them first. It was a nice change." She laughed. He did seem like the fifth wheel in the group.

"Well, I liked spending time with you. I like you..." Caitlin let the statement hand in the air. She knew he felt the same way, but she just needed to make the first move. "You're smart, and funny..." Caitlin moved towards him, backing him up into his desk. "And really cute." She was inches away from him now.

"I don't think any girl has said that to me, well besides my mom." Caitlin laughed and bit her lip as she stared up at him.

"I hope no other girl does while I'm around." She finally said before moving in for a kiss. She hesitated centimeters away form his lips, mostly because she wanted him to come to her, but also because she didn't know if she could do this to another boy. It was nice at the girls' school, because she couldn't hurt anybody, but here there were endless possibilities.

Lucas did seem to notice her inward battle, and closed the space between them. Sparks flew between their lips, literally. Purple, electrifying sparks flickered between their lips painlessly.

"Uh, it's getting late." Caitlin said after she pulled away from him. She took a step back, and Lucas relaxed a little with a small smile on his face.

"You're right, I'll walk you back to your room." He said grabbing her books and spirals. Caitlin smiled at he as they walked out the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think and I'll continue...that is if you want me to! H.B 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the most confusing chapter I think I have ever written. If you get confused, I'm sorry, I promise to explain everything in the next chapter. Thaks for the reviews, you guys rock! They are really keeping me going! H.B.

* * *

Chapter Two

It had only been a couple days since Caitlin and Lucas kissed, that the usual strange things that happen at Blake Holsey High started again. Everyone had noticed how Lucas had become more confident and outgoing recently, and it was hard to say that it was all because he had a girlfriend.

The truth was Caitlin and Lucas were hardly ever together, it seemed like they just kept missing each other. In classes, they would smile and sometimes flirt, but after the bell rang they said nothing to each other or about each other.

"Hey Caitlin, can I ask you something?" Corrine asked her at lunch. They were sitting with Josie. The boys decided that they didn't want to eat lunch together today, leaving the girls to gossip on their own.

"Sure, go ahead." Caitlin looked at her worried. This was when things get dodgy. It was three days after her kiss, and things were starting to more quickly, she couldn't be stopped. The only thing she was worried about was the science club. They seemed to be very good at picking up on things that weren't right, and this situation definitely fits the description.

"Is everything okay with you and Lucas?" Corrine asked Caitlin. Josie scooted closer to them so she could hear her response. Caitlin didn't know what to say, she and Lucas weren't actually dating, and they didn't spend anytime together.

"Well, we aren't dating, if that's what you two want to hear, we're friends. I haven't really talked to him that much lately." Caitlin confessed. She needed to get out of this conversation. She was why behind in the things she had to do for Lucas, and she didn't have time to work on her friendships. "Uh, I really need to study for that math test tomorrow, so I'm going to go up to my room. I'll see you later." Corrine and Josie watched their friend leave the cafeteria, and head into the busy halls.

"I think she's hiding something?" Josie said to Corrine, who nodded in agreement.

"We should talk to Z." They both got up and headed to the science lab.

Caitlin pushed her way to her room. Strangely the halls were crowded today, but it was fine with her. This way she could try to affect everyone. It wasn't fair to some, but then again it wasn't a fair situation. She had a job to do, and Lucas needed her to get it done, even though he didn't realize it. She hated losing people this way. It was like she was trapped in a cycle that would never break, once she finished here she would have to leave, and it would start all over again.

"Hey Caitlin, we're having a meeting in the science lab, are you coming?" Marshall asked. Caitlin was surprised that Marshall even recognized her in the crowd.

"No, I have to get caught up for that test tomorrow, sorry." Caitlin lied. Marshall shrugged and turned around to walk into Vaughn. Caitlin saw this and took the distraction to get away. Vaughn was one of the five that seemed to be the most suspicious of her.

"Where's she going?" Vaughn asked Marshall as Caitlin pushed her way up the stairs. He had to admit that Caitlin was one girl you didn't want to mess with, she was intimidating and mysterious, which scared him a little bit. But he was going to find out what was going on with her.

"She needs to study for a test, are you going to the science lab?" Marshall wondered. He furrowed his brow when he noticed Vaughn's attention was no longer on him, but on Caitlin's retreating form. "Why do the new girls make every guy go crazy?" Marshall asked himself, while he left Vaughn standing alone.

Caitlin was sitting at her desk surrounded by Lucas's notes. She still wasn't done catching up, but she wondered why she even cared. This was the first time she had ever wanted to learn something at a school, usually she was in and out. As she was deep in her thoughts, she was startled when her door flung open. Josie walked into her room, and took a seat on the empty bed across from Caitlin's desk.

"We need to talk about what happened." Josie started. Caitlin looked at her confused, but inside she was afraid that the science club had found out what she did to Lucas.

"What happened when? I don't know what you're talking about Josie, and I'd love to find out, but I really need to study." Caitlin told her motioning to the door. Josie didn't get the hint though, she sat there on the bed, never changing her expression.

"You need to take it away from him. It's not fair to anyone. You have to take it back." Caitlin just stared at her blankly.

"I can't just take it back Josie." Caitlin started without thinking. She was so tired and confused she forgot who she was talking to. "I have no control over it. I don't know what it is or how I got it. You can't ask me to play the hero, when I'm obviously the bad guy." A lame metaphor she knew, but it seemed to fit in that moment. Caitlin was digging herself into a hole, she was terrified about what might happen to her if anyone else found out what she did.

"Have you ever tried?" Josie was so calm, and that scared Caitlin even more.

"Well no, but where do I start? I don't even know what it is I have."

"Kiss him..." Josie said simply. They let the words float in the air for a moment, but Caitlin came back to her senses.

"And risk making it worse? No chance. That is how it all starts. I kiss a boy and then boom all of a sudden he's this awesome guy that every girl likes, and every guy envies. I can't help that I do that. It's something that just happens." Caitlin spoke quietly now. She didn't want someone in the hall to hear their conversation. What did Josie want her to do? What did she want to do? Caitlin wished someone could give her the answers that she needed.

"You have to fix it Caitlin, to help Lucas and everyone else." Josie stood up and headed towards the door.

"So, I fix this to help everyone, but what about me? I can't stay here after that. I'll loose everything." Caitlin said to her. Josie just looked blankly at her for a few seconds.

"Loose what? What do you have?" Josie left with that. Caitlin looked at the door as she thought. Josie was right, Caitlin didn't have anything any more. Lucas was the most popular guy in school now, and all her other friends were already effected by her too. She didn't have anything to loose.

Caitlin shot up from her desk at the sound of her alarm clock. She fell back down onto the spirals she had been reading. She dreamt all that stuff Josie had said, that was a major relief. But she still remembered her last words: 'What do you have?' Caitlin had to forget this and move on. She wasn't going to take back all she's done. She just couldn't do that to Lucas.


End file.
